Aku, Kau dan Sepotong Musim
by MinGa dudes
Summary: "Berawal dari sepucuk surat serta sehelai momiji yang ia terima di awal musim gugur. Siapa yang menyangka jika ia mendapatkan kenyamanan dari hal sederhana itu?" [a MINGA/MINYOON FANFICTION ; JIMIN x YOONGI/SUGA ; BTS ; BL ; Oneshoot] #ColourofLoves #KissDayEvent


**MinGa Dudes "Kiss Day Event" Fanfic Project**

 **Prompt W.13: Season**

 **.**

 **Aku, Kau dan Sepotong Musim**

 **A fanfic by Glowrie**

 **.**

 **Main Casts: Jimin x Yoongi/Suga**

 **Genre: Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Length: Oneshoot**

 **Rated: T**

 **.**

 **ALL CASTS BELONG TO THEMSELVES, NO PROFIT TAKEN**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

 **.**

 ** _Summary :_** _Berawal dari sepucuk surat serta sehelai momiji yang ia terima di awal musim gugur. Siapa yang menyangka jika ia mendapatkan kenyamanan dari hal sederhana itu?_

.

 **Happy Reading~**

.

 _"_ _Painting the season with these_ _,_ _overflowing feelings for you_ _."_

 _(Colours of the Season - SHINee)_

.

.

 ** _PLUNG_**

Pemuda itu menghembuskan napas panjang, ketika botol yang baru saja dilemparnya tergulung oleh ombak, menjauhi bibir pantai. Ia melesakkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana pendek yang ia pakai, sementara netranya mengikuti arah pergerakan botol itu. Botol yang berisi selembar kertas berwarna _baby blue_ dan sebuah anyelir merah di dalamnya. Botol yang berisikan seluruh perasaan, harapan serta rasa sakit hatinya.

"Sudah selesai, Yoongi?"

Pemuda itu—Yoongi—menoleh, mendapati sang sahabat karib—Seokjin—menghampirinya dengan raut wajah khawatir yang tak berusaha disembunyikan. Yoongi hanya mengangguk singkat, sebelum kembali mengarahkan atensinya pada botol yang kini terapung-apung tak tentu arah di permukaan air laut. "Kita pulang?"

Pun Yoongi mengangguk, menghela napas panjang sekali, sebelum beranjak mengekor di belakang Seokjin.

.

.

.

Namanya Yoongi, dengan marga Min tersemat apik di belakangnya. Parasnya rupawan; Kelopak matanya dihiasi bulu mata lentik yang terlihat menggoda ketika ia mengerjap. Bibir tipisnya bak buah ceri segar di musim semi. Surai kelamnya membingkai wajahnya yang mungil, terlihat sangat kontras dengan kulit pucatnya. Ia hanyalah seorang pemuda biasa yang kebetulan mendapatkan kesempatan mencicipi pendidikan di salah satu universitas yang berada di Tokyo, ibu kota negeri sakura itu.

Ia mengerling ke luar jendela ketika mobil sewaan Seokjin melaju di jalanan lengang Shizuoka, membawa mereka menuju stasiun untuk kembali ke Tokyo. Sebenarnya pergi ke Pantai Miho adalah ide Seokjin.

Lebih tepatnya Seokjin menyeretnya untuk keluar rumah karena terlalu khawatir padanya. Pemuda itu bahkan memberikan selembar kertas, serta sebuah pena dalam perjalanan menuju pantai. Meminta Yoongi untuk menuliskan seluruh perasaannya di atas kertas itu. "Kau akan lebih lega setelahnya, cobalah." saran Seokjin, yang dituruti Yoongi dengan enggan. Yoongi masih menganggap hal itu terlalu konyol untuk dilakukan sebenarnya.

Namun, pada akhirnya, ia mengambil kertas itu dan menuliskan apa yang ia rasakan. Menumpahkan seluruh perasaannya pada selembar kertas. Menuliskan bagaimana ia begitu mencintai mantan kekasihnya. Menuliskan bagaimana cinta tabu mereka yang terhalang restu, menuliskan bagaimana mereka telah berjuang bersama selama beberapa tahun berlalu, serta menuliskan bagaimana pemuda itu memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkannya, bersama dengan orang lain;setelah Yoongi memberikan segalanya pada pemuda itu. Ya, Yoongi _gay_. Dan hubungan yang seperti itu masih terlalu tabu.

Kembali, Yoongi menghela napas panjang. Ia memang bukan seorang wanita yang akan menghabiskan waktunya untuk menangis. Namun, perubahan yang terjadi pada siklus tidur juga pola makannya bukankah sudah membuktikan jika Yoongi benar-benar hancur? Ia bahkan harus rutin mengunjungi seorang psikiater setiap Rabu sore.

Dalam hatinya, ia berharap jika semakin jauh botol itu dari bibir pantai, maka perasaannya akan semakin membaik. Atau setidaknya akan ada seseorang yang akan sudi memungutnya kemudian membalas suratnya, mencoba menenangkannya, meskipun ia tahu jika itu adalah keinginan terkonyol yang pernah dimilikinya. Namun, nyatanya tak seperti itu. Bahkan, ketika perjalanan mereka nyaris berakhir, perasaannya tetap gamang seperti biasa. Gamang dengan luka menganga yang dalam.

.

.

 ** _-o0o-MinGa Dudes-o0o-_**

.

.

Beberapa bulan berlalu sejak Yoongi pergi ke Miho. Ia tetap menjalani rutinitasnya seperti biasa meskipun masih tanpa nyawa. Bangun di pagi hari karena ketukan Seokjin atau mimpi buruk yang ia alami. Pergi kuliah, mengerjakan tugas-tugas kuliahnya yang semakin menumpuk, serta kebiasaan insomnianya yang semakin parah.

Tak jarang Yoongi memaki dirinya sendiri, karena ia tak bisa menyembuhkan luka di dalam hatinya. Karena ia masih belum mampu melangkah untuk lepas dari masa lalunya. Karena ia masih tak mampu melupakan kenangannya bersama sang mantan. Terkadang ia tak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa seseorang merusak dirinya sedemikian dalam?

Mungkin malam itu ia sudah menjadi mayat, jika Seokjin tak merangsek masuk ke dalam kamarnya, dan memberikan sebuah bogem mentah di salah satu sisi wajahnya. Ia harus berterimakasih pada Seokjin, karena malam itu Seokjin harus rela membatalkan kencannya dengan sang kekasih, hanya untuk membiarkan kemeja baru pemuda itu dibasahi oleh air mata Yoongi.

Yoongi menghela napas panjang, melangkah dengan gontai di sepanjang koridor klinik itu untuk menemui sang psikiater. Beberapa hari yang lalu ia tanpa sengaja bertemu dengan sang mantan kekasih di perpustakaan kota ketika ia mencari beberapa jurnal. Pertemuan singkat, yang membuat perasaannya semakin memburuk. Lagipula, ini adalah Rabu sore, yang merupakan jadwal rutinnya untuk mengujungi sang psikiater.

Yoongi merapatkan mantel kelabu yang digunakannya. Tokyo mulai memasuki musim gugur. Ia tak suka dengan perubahan suhu yang semakin turun, yang berarti ia akan kedinginan selama beberapa bulan. Ia benar-benar tak suka dingin. Baik dingin yang menerpa tubuhnya ataupun dingin yang menyelubungi hatinya.

Pemuda Min itu mengetuk sebuah pintu mahoni berwarna coklat muda, kemudian segera membukanya ketika terdengar sahutan dari dalam sana untuk memintanya masuk. "Yoongi."

Pun Yoongi membalas dengan senyum simpul yang terbit di bibir pucatnya. Bahkan ketika pria di hadapannya menepuk bahu dan memeluknya sekilas. Yoongi menghembuskan napas panjang. Pelukan pria ini selalu menenangkan. Mungkin itu mengapa ia menjadi seorang psikiater. "Duduklah." Yoongi menurut. "Kau tampak tak baik, Yoongi. Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Hakyeon _Niichan,"_ Yoongi menghentikan kalimatnya sejenak. Memainkan jemarinya di pangkuan, sebelum melanjutkan kembali. "Aku bertemu dengannya." jawab Yoongi tak menyembunyikan getar dalam suaranya. Pria itu menatapnya teduh dari balik kacamata minus yang digunakannya. "Dia bersama dengan kekasih barunya, dan a-aku…." Yoongi menelan salivanya, ini terlalu sakit. Bahkan ini sudah enam bulan lamanya, dan ia masih merasakan sakit itu.

Pria itu mengangguk mengerti. Kemudian menuntun Yoongi untuk menghampiri sebuah kursi malas berwarna hitam di sudut ruangan. "Berbaring, Yoongi." ujarnya dengan nada menenangkan yang biasa ia gunakan ketika bersama Yoongi. "Pejamkan matamu. Cobalah untuk rileks sejenak, ingat saja hal-hal yang menyenangkan," Yoongi menurut. "Kita hanya akan mengingat hal yang menyenangkan setelah ini."

.

.

.

"Selesai." Yoongi membuka mata. Wajahnya terasa lengket karena air mata yang ia keluarkan selama terapi _behaviour_ yang dilakukannya. Hakyeon tersenyum, menepuk tangannya pelan. "Sudah merasa lebih baik?"

Yoongi mengangguk, ia menegakkan tubuhnya. Mengamati Hakyeon yang kini kembali ke balik meja kerja, sedang menuliskan laporan perkembangan Yoongi. _"Niichan."_ Hakyeon sebenarnya adalah orang Korea sama seperti Yoongi. Namun, pria itu telah bertahun-tahun meninggalkan tanah kelahirannya untuk menetap di Jepang.

"Ya?"

"Bolehkan aku bertanya?"

Yoongi mendapatkan atensi penuh Hakyeon. "Tanyakan saja."

"B-bagaimana _Niichan_ bisa hidup dengan Taekwoon- _san_? Ah maksudku, apakah kalian tidak takut, sebab hubungan seperti itu adalah…"

"Tabu?" potong Hakyeon. Yoongi mengangguk, ia sedikit merasa tak enak, namun tampaknya Hakyeon tak masalah dengan pertanyaan Yoongi. Hakyeon _gay_ , salah satu faktor yang membuatnya memilih untuk tinggal di negara itu. Namun, ia dan pasangannya telah menikah, dan mengadopsi dua orang putra yang lucu. Yoongi pernah beberapa kali bertemu dengan mereka berdua.

"Sederhana Yoongi, aku dan Taekwoon saling mencintai. Ah, tidak hanya itu, kami saling mempercayai satu sama lain. Kami saling membutuhkan, seperti kami membutuhkan udara untuk bernapas atau air untuk hidup. Terdengar berlebihan, kan?" Hakyeon terkekeh merdu. "Namun, hal itu akan terjadi ketika kau benar-benar menemukan seseorang yang tepat."

Yoongi bergeming. Seseorang yang tepat ya? Bahkan ia tak memiliki bayangan apapun tentang seseorang yang tepat. Ia menganggap jika mantan kekasihnya adalah orang yang tepat, namun faktanya orang itulah yang menyakitinya sebegitu dalam. "Yoongi." Sedikit terkesiap ketika Hakyeon memanggilnya.

"Ya?"

"Orang seperti _kita_ masih pantas untuk mendapatkan cinta, jangan merasa rendah karena berbeda. Dan aku masih memiliki saran yang sama untukmu," Yoongi terdiam, ia tahu lanjutan kalimat itu, "Temukan seseorang yang baru, jangan takut membuka hati." sebuah kalimat yang selalu menjadi penutup pertemuan Yoongi dan sang psikiater.

.

.

 ** _-o0o-MinGa Dudes-o0o-_**

.

.

Yoongi sampai di _flat_ yang ditinggalinya tepat pukul delapan malam. Ia tengah membuka kenop pintu flat yang ditempatinya bersama Seokjin, ketika kakinya menginjak sebuah amplop berwarna _sky blue_ yang terselip di bawah pintu. Ia mengerutkan keningnya ketika membaca alamat yang tertera di bagian depan amplop.

Surat itu ditujukan untuknya, dan ia yakin jika itu bukan surat tagihan atau semacamnya. Seingatnya ia juga tak memiliki teman yang mau repot-repot mengiriminya surat seperti ini.

Yoongi itu penganut hal yang praktis, untuk apa mengirim sebuah surat, jika kau bisa menggunakan media elektronik yang lebih cepat? Ini adalah jaman modern bukan jaman josei. Namun begitu, ia tetap membawanya masuk.

Yoongi bersandar pada _bed rest_ setelah membersihkan diri. Segera membuka amplop yang dipegangnya sejak tadi. Selembar surat yang terlipat dua serta sehelai daun momiji terjatuh dari dalamnya. Yoongi mengambil momiji dengan ujung menguning itu, meletakkannya di samping tubuhnya, sebelum membuka lipatan surat.

 _Dear Yoongi,_

 _._

Yoongi mengerutkan keningnya. Bagaimana si pengirim surat mengetahui namanya, jika ia bahkan tak mengenal siapa pengirimnya?

.

 _Melalui surat ini, aku ingin menyapamu._

 _Perkenalkan, aku Park Jimin._

 _Seseorang yang menemukan botolmu,_

 _dan dengan lancang membaca surat di dalamnya._

 _Maaf…_

 _._

Yoongi menghembuskan napas panjang. Surat itu ya, mengingatnya menimbulkan sengatan nyeri itu kembali lagi.

.

 _Namun, ketika aku tahu kau menuliskan alamatmu di akhir surat itu,_

 _Aku tahu jika sebenarnya kau hanya membutuhkan seorang teman._

 _Dan aku, memberanikan diri membalas suratmu dan mengirimnya padamu,_

 _Bersama sehelai daun momiji yang mulai menguning._

.

Yoongi tersenyum, ia ingat, ia memang sengaja menuliskan sebuah alamat di sana. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya saat itu, namun, ia hanya ingin seseorang menemukannya dan….menolongnya. Menolongnya untuk bangkit, sebab Seokjin tak mampu melakukannya sendirian. Ia sudah cukup merepotkan pemuda itu. Ia selalu ingat kalimat yang diucapkan Hakyeon, _"Temukan seseorang yang baru."_ Dan mungkin orang bernama Park Jimin ini dapat membantu.

Pun Yoongi melanjutkan membaca deretan kalimat yang Jimin tulis di sana.

.

 _Kau tahu…_

 _Orang bilang, daun momiji yang menguning dapat membawa keberuntungan._

 _kuharap sehelai daun momiji ini dapat menambah keberuntunganmu._

 _._

Yoongi tersenyum, entah mengapa membaca kalimat demi kalimat yang dituliskan Jimin di dalam surat ini membuat salah satu sudut hatinya menghangat.

.

 _Dear Yoongi,_

 _Shizuoka mulai memasuki musim gugur,_

 _Dan kuyakin Tokyo pun begitu._

 _Karena itu jangan pernah lupa mengenakan pakaian tebalmu._

.

Tanpa sadar, senyum simpul terpatri di bibir tipisnya. Bagaimana bisa seseorang yang asing terdengar begitu memperhatikannya?

.

 _Well, sampai bertemu di surat berikutnya Yoongi_

 _Itu jika kau membalas surat ku kali ini. Haha.._

 _Jadi…_

 _Sampai jumpa pada surat berikutnya._

 _Aku juga berharap, semoga suatu saat nanti kita bertemu._

 ** _Park Jimin,_**

 ** _(Seseorang yang menunggu balasan darimu)_**

.

Yoongi membaca surat itu berulang kali, memastikan jika surat itu benar-benar nyata. Dan memastikan jika surat itu benar-benar surat balasan dari seluruh curahan hatinya. Ia memang tak mengenal Jimin, belum.

Sebenarnya, bisa saja Jimin membuang surat konyolnya begitu saja tanpa perlu membacanya. _Toh,_ surat itu juga tak ada hubungannya dengan Jimin. Namun, mengetahui fakta bahwa Jimin mau repot-repot membalas surat botolnya, membuat ia kembali memiliki harapan. Harapan untuk melangkah maju dan juga perlahan mau menerima keberadaan orang baru. Selama ini ia hanya memiliki Seokjin serta Namjoon—kekasih Seokjin.

Yoongi merebahkan tubuhnya, bahkan lembaran itu beraroma seperti lautan. Pikirannya melayang pada Pantai Miho yang indah dengan batu-batu tinggi yang tersusun di tepi pantainya. Yoongi tersenyum, entah mengapa aroma kertas itu perlahan membuat seluruh tubuhnya rileks. Pikirannya perlahan menjadi tenang. Dan tak lama kemudian Yoongi terlelap, tanpa mimpi buruk untuk pertama kalinya.

.

.

 ** _-o0o-MinGa Dudes-o0o-_**

.

.

"Kau terlihat lebih baik, Yoon?" ujar Seokjin ketika mereka bertemu di _Tsuki_ _ga Kirei_ _cafe_ setelah kuliah. Yoongi tersenyum, mengangguk sebelum memilih duduk di hadapan Seokjin. "Kulihat beberapa bulan belakangan ini wajahmu terlihat cerah. Apa ada hubungannya dengan surat-surat yang selalu kau terima?"

Yoongi menyesap _milkshake blueberry_ nya perlahan, sebelum benar-benar mengarahkan atensinya pada Seokjin. "Tidak juga." ujarnya sembari mengedikkan bahu.

"Ei, jangan berbohong padaku. Nyatanya sejak kau rutin menerima balasan surat itu seminggu sekali, kau banyak berubah. Sedikit demi sedikit, kau jadi jarang mengigau dalam tidur. Kau tak lagi terbangun dengan sekujur tubuh penuh dengan keringat."

"Benarkah?" Yoongi menelengkan kepalanya, berusaha mengingat-ingat kapan terakhir kalinya ia terbangun di tengah malam. Rasanya memang sudah lama sekali, bahkan Hakyeon juga mulai mengurangi jadwal konsultasi mereka.

"Katakan sebenarnya siapa yang rajin mengirimimu surat?"

Kembali, Yoongi mengedikkan bahu. "Aku juga tidak tahu."

"Lalu?"

"Entah. Aku hanya membalasnya saja."

Helaan napas terdengar dari Seokjin. "Apapun itu, aku ingin berterimakasih pada orang itu," Yoongi menatap Seokjin bingung. "Karena perlahan ia mengembalikan sosok adikku yang manis, seperti dulu." imbuhnya sembari tersenyum manis, menyebabkan rona merah tersepuh jelas di pipi pucat Yoongi.

Pun pemuda itu hanya berdecak, "Sudah ku bilang, aku tidak manis." Gerutunya pelan, namun ia tak berbohong jika ucapan Seokjin sedikit membuatnya lebih baik.

.

.

.

Yoongi berdiri di hadapan dinding yang penuh dengan daun momiji tertempel di sana. Ia tak tahu bagaimana cara Jimin membuat momiji itu tak mengering bahkan hingga beberapa bulan. Di tangannya tergenggam selembar kertas berwarna putih dengan aroma laut yang biasa serta selembar foto polaroid.

Ia tersenyum kemudian menempelkan foto polaroid itu di samping salah satu momiji yang berwarna kemerahan. _'Shizuoka mulai membeku, aku tak lagi menemukan momiji, karena itu aku mengirimkan potret yang ku ambil saat musim gugur yang lalu. Semoga tak mengurangi keberuntungan dan kebahagiaanmu hari ini, Yoongi.'_ tulis Jimin dalam suratnya.

Jepang memang mulai memasuki musim dingin, itu artinya suhu akan semakin dingin, sementara pepohonan akan terselimuti salju. Sebenarnya Yoongi khawatir jika Jimin akan berhenti mengiriminya momiji. Entah sejak kapan, sadar ataupun tidak Yoongi terlalu menggantungkan keberuntungannya pada sehelai daun momiji. Lebih tepatnya daun momiji yang dikirimkan Jimin. Ia akan menjadi uring-uringan ketika surat dari Jimin terlalu lama tak ia terima.

Ia tampaknya tak perlu khawatir. Jimin memang berhenti mengiriminya helaian momiji, namun orang itu mengirimi Yoongi potret momiji kekuningan yang indah. Ia tak tahu bagaimana bisa selembar surat membuatnya nyaman.

Jimin menceritakan tentang dirinya yang seorang fotografer lepas, serta seorang pengelola sebuah penginapan di dekat Miho. Menceritakan hal yang ia sukai dan tidak ia sukai dari Shizuoka. Menceritakan bagaimana ia bisa berada di sana, sementara seluruh keluarganya berada di Korea. Menceritakan seluruh hal tentang dirinya, namun menolak untuk memberitahukan wajahnya.

Orang itu menolak ketika Yoongi memintanya untuk mengirimkan potretnya. Meskipun Yoongi telah mengirimkan sebuah foto dirinya pada Jimin. Jadi, Yoongi berhenti untuk meminta. Ia tak mau membuat Jimin tak nyaman.

Entah mengapa Yoongi merasa nyaman saat menceritakan segalanya pada Jimin. Mungkin saja karena Jimin seorang laki-laki, sama seperti dirinya. Jimin juga mengetahui tentang orientasi seksualnya, dan tidak menjauhinya hanya karena itu. Pernah sekali Jimin menuliskan dalam suratnya, hal yang sama yang pernah Hakyeon katakan di sesi konsultasi mereka beberapa bulan yang lalu,

 _"Setiap orang memiliki kesempatan yang sama besar untuk merasakan cinta, pria, wanita. Semunya. Tanpa terkecuali, jadi jangan pernah menyerah. Karena pasti suatu saat nanti akan ada orang yang mencintaimu sama tulusnya."_

Yoongi menghela napas panjang, meraih laci nakas di samping ranjangnya, memasukkan surat Jimin ke dalam sana. Menambahkan jumlah surat yang dikirimkan oleh Jimin. Entah kapan ia memiliki kesempatan itu, tetapi, ia benar-benar ingin bertemu dengan Jimin dan mengucapkan terima kasih.

.

.

 ** _-o0o-MinGa Dudes-o0o-_**

.

.

Yoongi berjalan tergesa menuju salah satu _department store_. Ini satu minggu sebelum Natal, dan ia juga Seokjin ingin membeli beberapa perlengkapan Natal. Seokjin masih berada di kantor Namjoon, jadi Yoongi memutuskan untuk pergi sendiri.

Ia sedang menyusuri trotoar bermotif heksagon itu sebelum mendapati seseorang yang dikenalnya. "Yoongi?" kelopak mata Yoongi melebar, napasnya mendadak tercekat. Sengatan nyeri itu kembali hadir.

"H-hoseok?"

Yoongi masih terdiam di sana, ketika Hoseok menghampirinya. "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Aku?" Yoongi menghela napas panjang, berusaha menenangkan diri. Menahan diri untuk tidak lagi melarikan diri dan bersembunyi di pelukan Seokjin, atau Hakyeon. Tidak lagi, sesakit apapun itu, ia harus bisa menghadapinya. Meskipun, setelah ini ia harus kembali menemui Hakyeon, atau menuliskan berlembar-lembar surat untuk ia kirimkan pada Jimin di Shizuoka. "Aku baik, kau?"

Sang mantan kekasih tersenyum. "Aku baik." kemudian hening melingkupi mereka. Yoongi menundukkan kepalanya, tak berusaha untuk memulai pembicaraan. Hoseok terlihat berbeda dari terakhir kali mereka bertemu. Tubuhnya semakin tegap sementara surainya berubah warna menjadi pirang. "Yoongi?"

"Ya?" jawab Yoongi parau.

"Bisakah kita berbicara sebentar?"

Yoongi mengerjapkan mata sekali sebelum tersenyum. "Tak ada yang harus kita bicarakan lagi, Hoseok." Pemuda di hadapannya terdiam, namun tampak tak menyerah, bahkan ketika Yoongi memilih untuk berbalik. Hendak beranjak dari sana.

"Yoongi?" Hoseok mencengkeram pergelangan tangannya yang tampak bergetar. "Maafkan aku, aku sudah memutuskan hubunganku dengan gadis itu. Semua itu adalah perjodohan, nyatanya aku masih mencintaimu."

Yoongi menepis pelan tangan Hoseok, "Jangan membuka luka lamaku, Hoseok. Aku tak mau kembali padamu hanya untuk tersakiti lagi. Kau pernah meninggalkanku sekali, pernah berhenti berjuang bersamaku. Bisa saja nanti kau akan kembali lelah dan meninggalkanku. Biarkan hubungan kita selesai, biarkan luka ini sembuh dengan sendirinya. Terima kasih." ujarnya kemudian berjalan menjauh.

Ia harus menemui Hakyeon sekarang. Ia butuh ditenangkan.

.

.

 ** _-o0o-MinGa Dudes-o0o-_**

.

.

Yoongi terpekur, sejak satu jam yang lalu ia tak melakukan apapun. Padahal ia harus menyelesaikan tugas yang dibebankan padanya. Ia menghembuskan napas panjang. Sejak satu bulan yang lalu tak ada balasan surat dari Jimin. Bahkan tak ada balasan serupa ketika ia mengirimkan sebuah kartu Natal kepada pria itu.

Ia kembali menghela napas panjang, kemudian tersenyum sendu. Mungkin saja Jimin bosan padanya, mungkin saja Jimin telah menemukan seseorang yang lain di kota tempatnya tinggal. Mungkin saja kan? _Toh,_ mereka hanya teman. Tak ada ikatan yang spesial di antara mereka. Namun, mengapa rasanya gamang?

Yoongi mengamati helaian momiji serta potret polaroid yang menempel di dinding kamarnya. Apakah keberuntungannya selesai sampai di sini? Apakah cerita mereka sampai di sini? Cerita ya? Memangnya apa yang ia harapkan sebenarnya? Cerita yang berakhir bahagia? Tidak. Itu terlalu jauh dari angannya. Sejak ia benar-benar melepaskan Hoseok, Yoongi telah belajar untuk tak terlalu berharap.

Namun, mengapa rasanya kosong? Yoongi mengerutkan keningnya sejenak, melepas kacamata yang sejak tadi bertengger di hidungnya. Memijat pelipisnya perlahan, sebelum kemudian mengambil selembar kertas berwarna merah jambu dari dalam laci.

Yoongi harus mengakhiri semuanya. Sebelum, ia benar-benar mengharapkan hal yang lebih dari hubungan mayanya bersama Jimin.

.

.

.

Yoongi mengeratkan _long coat_ yang digunakannya. Ia memutar kenop pintu hendak keluar menuju kantor pos terdekat, ketika seseorang menyelipkan sebuah amplop ke bawah pintu depan. Segera ia membukanya, mengambil selembar surat serta dua buah potret yang berbeda dari biasanya.

Potret yang menampakkan punggung lebar seseorang yang dilatarbelakangi momiji yang menguning, serta sebuah taman berisi deretan pohon sakura yang tengah berbunga dengan indah. Yoongi segera membaca isi surat itu. Hanya ada beberapa kalimat yang membuat lidahnya kelu, namun beberapa saat kemudian senyum lebar kembali di bibirnya. Ya, akhirnya mereka akan bertemu.

.

.

 _Dear Yoongi,_

 _Kau masih ingat janji kita untuk bertemu?_

 _Mari bertemu, saat pertama kali sakura mekar di musim semi._

 _Tunggu aku di tempat itu,_

 _Tepat pukul tujuh._

 _Karena aku akan datang menemuimu._

 _Dan…_

 _Selamat Natal, kuharap aku tak terlambat mengucapkannya._

 ** _Park Jimin_**

.

.

 ** _-o0o-MinGa Dudes-o0o-_**

.

.

Yoongi menggenggam sebuah potret sakura yang dikirimkan Jimin beberapa minggu yang lalu. Dengan tergesa ia berjalan menyusuri trotoar kota. Beberapa kali meminta maaf kepada para pejalan kaki yang tanpa sengaja ditabraknya.

Napasnya terengah ketika sampai di taman itu. Salahkan ia yang berlari karena tak sabar. Yoongi menghela napas panjang berusaha menetralkan deru napasnya yang menggila, sebelum melangkahkan kaki masuk ke dalam taman itu.

Tak banyak orang di sana. Hanya beberapa pasangan kekasih yang duduk di bangku panjang taman, serta beberapa keluarga. Lampu-lampu taman telah dinyalakan, menambah keindahan pemandangan taman itu.

Yoongi mengedarkan pandang, ia bodoh. Bagaimana ia tahu rupa Jimin ketika ia sendiri tak pernah melihat sosok Jimin? Namun, pemuda itu semakin jauh melangkah masuk ke dalam taman. Menyusuri jalan yang khusus dibuat bagi pejalan kaki untuk menikmati sakura yang tumbuh ditepiannya.

Ia berhenti di salah satu pohon sakura yang berbunga lebat. Mendudukkan diri di salah satu bangku panjang. Membiarkan semilir angin musim semi yang sejuk menerpanya. Menerbangkan kelopak-kelopak sakura berwarna merah jambu ke arahnya. Yoongi tengah menengadahkan tangannya, berusaha menangkap kelopak-kelopak merah jambu itu ketika sebuah suara _baritone_ menyapa indera pendengarannya.

"Min Yoongi?"

Yoongi mengarahkan atensi pada sosok itu. Pada pria berkemeja flanel bersurai _dark brown_ itu. Yoongi mengerjap cepat, masih terlalu terkejut dengan kedatangan tiba-tiba pria itu. Bahkan ketika pria itu berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

Ia mendongak ketika pria itu mengulurkan tangan kearahnya. "Hai, Yoongi. Aku, Park Jimin. Pada akhirnya kita bertemu." ujarnya sembari mengulas sebuah senyuman yang menenggelamkan netranya di balik kelopak bulan sabit itu.

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **TERIMA KASIH SUDAH MEMBACA**

 **MIND TO REVIEW?**

.

 ** _MGD's Notes :_**

 **Terima kasih untuk semua _author_ yang ikut berpartisipasi meramaikan _event_ ini, kami tidak mengubah alur cerita serta penokohan di sini, kami hanya mengedit _kesalahan penulisan_ di beberapa bagian. Semoga di _event_ yang akan datang, bisa turut berpartisipasi kembali. Kepada _reader_ sekalian untuk membantu kami jika pernah membaca cerita yang serupa. Kami akan mengambil tindakan lebih lanjut jika benar terdapat unsur plagiat di dalam karya ini. Terima kasih atas kerjasamanya serta terima kasih telah membaca karya ini.**

 ** _Regards,_**

 **MGD**


End file.
